


Время для розг и масок

by littleshiver



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: К Нэнси никогда не шли за лаской и добротой.





	Время для розг и масок

К Нэнси никогда не шли за лаской и добротой. О, нет.

Весь Лондон, словно обезумевший от охватившей его любовной лихорадки, стекался к дверям самых разномастных борделей: кто-то шел к Лидии Куигли за глубоко интеллектуальными развлечениями, кто-то не выделывался лишний раз и скромно заглядывал к Мэгги Уэллс на чашечку чего покрепче да попроще, а кто-то шел к ней.

Нэнси Бёрч не была образцовой девочкой ни дня в своей жизни. Она вся была соткана из противостояния и воли, каждый её мускул, каждая крупинка спрятанной в глубине души – всё в ней было пронизано болью. И вот за болью к Нэнси шли. За болью, которая сродни господним страданиям, за исповедью, шли замаливать грехи и сразу же – обрастать новыми.

Нэнси не любила всех этих выхолощенных богачей. В её жизни не было места для роскоши и рюш. Чёртова Лидия Куигли привила ей стойкую ненависть к подобному. Нэнси была скорее пиратом. Она приходила и утверждала права, она поднимала бунты, она вышагивала по улицам с розгами наперевес, и плевать хотела, что об этом подумают.

В Нэнси не было места для нежности. Даже дети Мэгги, так часто оказывающиеся в её руках, любимые до последней пуговички, искали в Нэнси не утешения или доброты, они приходили с проблемами и просили научить их быть столь же жесткими, научить их руки держать розги наравне с кружевными подолами.

Из доброго Нэнси не могла найти в себе ничего: ни улыбки, ни взгляда, глаза – пугающие, губы – в усмешке, зато вместо камня в груди – сердце, ноющее, живое, теплое, исполненное боли и любви.

Ох, сколько в Нэнси было любви. К Мэгги и дурацким её затеям, к детям её, за каждым из которых Нэнси ухаживала наравне с матерью, к девочкам, которые волей-неволей оказались её соседками, к улицам, по которым гулял ветер, что однажды придет за ней.

Когда ветер придет за Нэнси и постучит в окно ветками мелкого деревца, в Нэнси Бёрч не останется ничего, кроме доброты, надежно спрятанной и бережно хранимой.

Но пока к Нэнси приходили вовсе не за добротой. И она брала в руку розги, припоминая самые цветастые выражения в своей голове и проверяя веревки.

Недобрый взгляд и ухмылка – не более чем маска, но Нэнси Бёрч эта маска очень шла.


End file.
